Sacred Flames and Ashes
by Kuroi Mercenary
Summary: Collection of Luke and Asch newly wedded life, their family, friends and daily lives. Contains Yaoi aka Asch x Luke and few side pairings, slightly AU, and OC involved though minor.


**A/N:**

Well, summer already here and I spend most of that time just working on this chapter while bits on others. Nearly an entire month...Sadness really. But! This story is a collection of Asch and Luke family life(In chronological order might I add!)! And this very first chapter exceeds my usual 2,000-4,000 words markings! For a chapter instead of a one-shot! Well...Enjoy! And I apologize if it looks messy around the end due to wanting to finish this rather quickly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any Tales of Series, belongs to Namco. Also I do not own the OC characters Clover and Ren, those two belong to my RP friends.

**Summary:** Collection of Luke and Asch newly wedded life, their family, friends and daily lives.  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Language, OCC, Slight AU and OC involved.  
**Pairing:**  
Main- Asch x Luke, Guy x Natalia, Sync x OC  
One sided- Luke x Tear and Asch x Natalia  
Hints- Guy x Luke and Jade x Guy

**Helpful Tips:**  
Lorelei- Present time.  
"Lorelei" –Present time speaking  
_Lorelei_- Flashback  
_"Lorelei"_ –Flashback talking/Present time thoughts  
_**"Lorelei"**_ –Flashback Thoughts.  
**Lorelei**- Titles/Setting/Dates/Emphasis/Diaries

* * *

**Chapter 1: Happily Ever After Wedding**

**Lunaday on the 13 of Lorelei Decan in N.D. 2021, Padamiya Continent, Auldrant.**

Home of the Oracle Headquarters and Order of Lorelei, Daath a particular event was happening. Through somewhat secretly, somewhat not in many people opinions. The crowds were more gathered than usual, most were nobles that supported the abolishment of the Score, friends and allies that supported the heroes that defeated Van, the heroes themselves, and the rest were guest invited. All from all over the world they gathered to the great landmark of Daath, the Cathedral.

The streets of Daath were busy, citizens gathered on the sidewalks and watched with awe inspiring eyes of the carriages driven down the streets toward the Cathedral. Carriages carrying marks of either Malkuth or Kimlasca were proudly shown. Loud gossips and whispers were difficult to differ from one to another, most were confused to what event it was and what reason was there while others were excited of this event.

The volume of the citizens voices grew as a grand carriage passed between. A carriage with no mark of either Malkuth or Kimlasca yet carried the most grace fitting of royalty. Within the carriage, the said royalty were occupied inside. Both nations' rulers sat across from each other with their most trusted people and were either looking at the crowd or thinking deeply.

"I'm surprised that lots of people are gathered here for a wedding ceremony." A dark blond man began. He pushed his glasses up, turning his crimson gaze away from the crowd to the occupants, his arms crossed and laid against his Malkuth soldier uniform. The dark blond smiled politely at them. "It's not even a proper marriage and it's not even royalties."

It earned a laugh from the man next to the dark blond. The man blond also except in a lighter shade, his skin slightly tanned and his blue eyes matched the complicated royal clothing he wore. He looked at his companion after stopping his laughing and grinned.

"Now, now, Jade, I'm sure you know why people here are excited." The man chided Jade lightly and looked across from him with a smile. "Isn't that right, King Inogbert? Duke Fabre?"

"As much as I am…alienated by this arrangement, it's still a bond and long as they are happy. It's all right for me, Emperor Peony and Colonel Curtiss." King Inogbert spoke softly, having no objection to this marriage.

Through the King of Kimlasca glanced over is brother-in-law, Duke Fabre. The Duke eyes were closed as if deep in thought, the scowl of displeasure evident, but he had no words to object despite the fact he had an objection. It left his mood sour ever since day one of this arrangement.

"I see that Duke Fabre is still disgusted by this." Jade stated very bluntly, observing the Duke eyes opening to only narrow at the Colonel.

The Colonel in return smiled politely at the attempted glare. Emperor Peony grin grew as he grew more amused at this. The Malkuthians were quite okay considering that the bride and groom were very good friends to them; however the Duke himself was displeasured at this. King Inogbert was all right due to much convincing by his daughter, Princess Natalia.

"I wonder how your son will react to any hostilities shown by you, Duke Fabre." Peony mused to himself, ignoring a slight glare aimed at his head.

"After all, your son is happy with his fated person. " The Colonel added to Peony words, earning the occupants attention now. "Through fate has a twisted sense of humor I suppose, but we can't choose who we fall in love with."

"Indeed, I agree that it was their choice for their feelings to be mutual despite the consequences." King Inogbert spoke with a soft smile and sends another worried glance to his brother-in-law.

The Emperor didn't miss the tension between the King of Kimlasca and his brother-in-law. He grinned and decided to intervene and resolve the situation. Jade sighed when he saw Peony having that look of his, knowing what the Emperor was planning. He wisely decided not to get involved; through he might already be involved in family problems.

"Why Duke Fabre, you have been quiet for some time now!" Peony exclaimed cheerfully, gaining the Duke attention as the other occupants. "This is Asch and Luke wedding! You should be a lot happier for them both!"

Yes, Asch and Luke wedding day.

Asch the Bloody, former God-General and Commander of Special Operations of the Oracle Knights was the original Luke Fon Fabre, the Duke son and next to be in line for king. The current Luke Fon Fabre, the replica of the original that was born for only ten years and rejected the title of Duke passed down to live his own life. Both original and replica were in a relationship for the following couple of years and decided to have a wedding.

Naturally there would be several disgusted objections to this farce of an original and a replica that wished to be united legally. But surprisingly, most of Luke friends were all right with it. Except for Tear who had feelings for Luke and Natalia who had feelings for Asch were heart-broken for a while, until Luke who dragged Asch along and have a talk to sort out their feelings. It went well, so it seemed when Tear and Natalia acted normal around the redheads again and supported their relationship. Word had reached to Emperor Peony that had been bold enough to asked "When's the wedding you two?" which resulted two blushing redheads.

That was the beginning of interrogations and questions occurring a year ago. Mostly about wedding and family plans, again there were two blushing redheads. Thus all of those plans were prepared ahead of time secretly when Asch proposed to Luke about half a year ago. It was very amusing and all caught on tape via by Anise of Asch getting down on one knee and holding a small box containing an engagement ring it and with a very red face right in front of everyone he proposed to Luke. The said bride had turned into a very interesting shade of scarlet as he stood there shock that shortly melted away into tears of happiness as he answered "Yes!" and proceeded to glomp his original slash groom. Asch must have not expected that since he was tackled to the floor by his replica and his neck was being nuzzled.

Needless to say, the scene became more amused as Asch began to scream loudly for the dreck to stop nuzzling his neck. But they all knew Asch enjoyed the attention, only not in front of so many people.

"Yes…" The Duke muttered bitterly, still displeasured by this arrangement.

It wasn't that the Duke was unhappy by this, looks to be more foreign to him about this relationship. Especially for his son who he raised to be a noble to be in such a relationship, not that he was homophobic. Asch was still his son no matter what, even if he was interested in the same sex Luke as well. Yet, what bothered him the most was that Asch AND Luke were in a relationship with each other and soon to be married. He couldn't understand that no matter what despite his wife, Suzanne convincing him that both were different. He accepted that, but it was still a thought alienated him.

"I never understood how BOTH my sons can fall for each other like this…" Duke Fabre continued to mutter, the statement said more to himself than to the Emperor.

"It's love, Duke Fabre." Jade reminded again very bluntly, smiling when the attempted glare was directed at him and continued.

"No one can choose who they fall in love with."

* * *

Within inside the Chapel grand room used formerly for daily Score readings was now used for a wedding ceremony. The theme of "Demons and Angels "consist of mostly white, black and red. Snow white linens covered the walls in curves and knots with translucent scarlet and dark linens loosely falling slightly yet held tight. Roses of red and pink mixed with white lilies and Selena flowers were placed in the middle gaps of the knot tightly held together by a purple ribbon as the same for the other knots. A deep crimson aisle leading up the stairs where the Altair used for the Fon Master Score reading was, previously at least. Chairs set in rows and columns from front to the back taking up most of the room, enough for the guest as along the sidelines there was the buffet tables covered by a white table cloth. Ushered by the workers to straighten them and place the plates, cups, utensils, and food on the table for the guest and the bride and groom.

It was currently three hours away before the wedding ceremony. The bride and groom currently preparing for the appeal in their own rooms without being allowed to see each until the wedding ceremony begins.

In the bride room, there was a yell and loud struggles in the room. Everything disorganized from packages of shawls and linens to hair brush and combs to make-up kit scattered along the room. A sky blue furry Cheagle was currently resting on a pile of soft linens used as its bed while the struggle continued.

"I am **NOT** going to have **that** put on me!" An amber haired man with apple green eyes shouted with disgust.

The amber haired man was no older than 21 years old yet he had a slight feminine build in him. The man hair stopped mid-way his back with tips of gold at the edges, through he preferred to keep it short if it weren't for several protest about it. His apple green eyes narrowed and pointed accusingly at the two girls holding accessories and **MAKE-UP**. His man pride will not allow it!

"Now, Luke it's **not** that bad!" A curled blond haired woman a year older than Luke exclaimed, rolling her fine green eyes at such childishness.

"Hell if it's **"not that bad",** Natalia! It's the beast for sure!" Luke shouted back, drawing an irritated sigh from a female brunette to Natalia left.

"You are a man, Luke, not a child." The brunette scolded, narrowing her eyes at the amber haired man.

"I'm chronologically ten years old, Tear." The amber haired replica corrected Tear with an adorable pout, but it backfired somewhat when he sworn he heard both Tear and Natalia snap something.

"_No good…Take a deep breath…inhale…exhale…"_ Tear thought to herself as she breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down before she hurt the bride.

"_He never changes…"_ Natalia shook her head, thinking to herself.

Well, in some ways Luke didn't change. The amber haired replica changed his bad ways to good ways, only leaving bits of selfishness and short-temper. It was cute in a way, but right now that cute was taking too far. They had only three hours left and they were barely half-way done!

"This is going to take some convincing…" Tear whispered to Natalia while Luke wasn't paying attention to them.

"Indeed…Hopefully using Asch would convince Luke…" Natalia nodded, suggesting using Luke groom as a way to help the replica sit still.

The amber haired replica only stared at his cousin, Natalia and friend, Tear in suspicion. They both were planning something all right and it wasn't good, he could feel it in his gut. There was also the fact he knew those two well enough to get that feeling.

Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lavalder, his cousin as said earlier was the princess of Kimlasca-Lavalder and true to her status was a strong and kind beautiful woman with her slightly curled blond hair and fine green eyes that went well with her current blue and purple dress designed for her. Shea was originally Asch, who was the original Luke fiancé, at least until Luke and Asch revealed their relationship that the engagement was broken. The princess was broken-hearted for a while, yes, through even after cheering her up she seemed to be in a happier mood. Either new found love or the wedding, Luke concluded it was the latter.

Next to Natalia was Tear Grants, Luke friend that is like a sister to him. A soldier of the Order of Lorelei left her figure fit and slender, a rare kind of beauty found these days. Through her light brown bangs cover her right eye, it would still be seen that her eyes were more of a sapphire color. Her long hair stopping above her hips, her dress a light green color unlike her brown dress she usually wore. Luke founded her cold and heartless at first, but she had her kind sides especially when teaching him about the outside world.

He thought he liked Tear more as a friend, but it was a crush until he discovered his feelings for Asch. The amber haired replica was just happy that Tear supported his choice despite that he might've hurt her feelings.

Through back to the current timeline now with this dilemma with the make-up he will refuse to wear. Dresses he can endure. Accessories and girls' underwear, yes he can endure. Make-up, no way in Shadow he will look like a clown!

"…What are you two whispering about?" Luke asked slowly and loudly for them to hear.

Before either can answer, the door was knocked loudly for two times. Tear walked over to the door and opened, she smiled as she greeted whoever was there before moving to the side and let two more girls walk inside the room. One of the two that walked in was Luke and Asch mother and Natalia aunt, Duchess Suzanne Fabre. A kind looking women in her forties, having the trademark of her noble family red hair and green eyes and wore an simple green and white dress and hat. She appeared fragile, but smiled when she saw her fussing son with the bride mates.

Carefully without stepping on the objects scattered along the floor, the Duchess walked over to Luke. A meek young girl with long baby pink hair and clear blue eyes wearing a black dress followed behind, carrying a white dress with Tear help now. The amber haired replica raises a brow at first, but smiled either way at his mother and the young pinkette.

"Mother and Clover, shouldn't you two be waiting with Father?" Luke questioned curiously, not sounding rude at all.

The Duchess smiled more and stopped in front of Luke, a hand raised to stroke her son cheek gently. Clover, the pink haired girl placed the white dress down somewhere making sure the fabric spread out and left straight without a wrinkle.

"And who is going to deliver your wedding dress then, Luke?" Suzanne asked with a chuckle when seeing the flush of embarrassment on her son cheeks. She looked around to see the make-up kit in the fuming Natalia hands before looking back at Luke.

"I see that the girls are still in need of preparation."

"Ah, Aunty…Please do help us convince Luke, who won't stop squirming and shouts as if make-up were an abomination!" Natalia pleaded Suzanne, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Tear nodded in agreement, asking Clover to gather the accessories at the corner and helping her in the process too. The pinkette comply, but glanced at Luke with a soft smile.

"You shouldn't waste time, Luke…Your wedding is going to start in two and a half hours…" Clover reminded in a soft tone before doing Tear request.

From where Luke watched, those two got along pretty well considering that they both sing well and found things in common. To certain extent of what girls like and dislike. Not that it means that Clover did not get along well with the others as well; she was a good hearted person to hang out with. But it became more amusing when finding out Clover had a crush on a certain green hair punk that was close friends with Asch. The amber haired replica turned his attention back to his mother that began to speak, avoiding the glaring Natalia at the moment.

"Now, Luke…Clover has a point and so do the girls. " Suzanne began softly; her hand previously stroking Luke cheek was now petting his hair. "It's a big event and you want to make it perfect as possible."

"Still don't understand why I have to put on makeup…It's worse than a dress…" Luke grumbled like a spoiled child, crossing his arms and looked to the side. "Besides…I'm a guy…"

"Don't you want to impress Asch, Luke?" The Duchess asked cheerfully.

This gained a spark of attention from the amber haired replica, who looked at his mother. Luke appeared reluctant now when he heard the question, his pride and love for his original at stake here. There was more coaxing to be done to convince Luke to behave and be prepared in less than three hours.

"…Yes." The amber haired replica answered quietly, pouting childishly.

How could he not? He wanted to impress Asch very much for their wedding. Dresses, he can handle along with accessories. Heels are different, but not as bad as makeup! Luke wasn't blind; he saw how it only made girls look like clowns with cakes of makeup put on their faces every day.

"Then at least give your face a touch and add some color." Suzanne suggested, watching in amusement of her son looking so thoughtful. A final push was needed. "It won't be a lot and you can wash it off later after your wedding."

Luke had to think about this carefully. His mother did make logical sense about this problem. Too much to the point the amber haired replica had not many options to counter the fact there HAS to be makeup on his face.

"…All right…But only a little bit…" Luke reluctantly let the girls put makeup on him, conceding defeat because it was his mother and Asch.

Natalia and the other three girls squealed in delight. All so ever grateful to the Duchess for working her mother magic on her son to be obedient, now was the time for girls magic to work. By that, making Luke all pretty as a bride should be for his groom on this wedding day.

The girls would do their best to make Luke the most stunning bride to make Asch jaw drop in less than three hours.

* * *

In the grooms' room at the other side of the wing the bride room was in, Asch the Bloody or Asch Fon Fabre could be mistaken as Luke twin if it weren't for the fact he was the original Luke and several differences. He was already dressed when there was only an hour left. An expensive black tuxedo neatly buttoned up and straightens stick to Asch broad figure. His blood red hair tied up in ponytail for this occasion and his bangs were left flat on his head instead of covering his forehead like usual.

Asch sharp green eyes were currently focusing on tying his bow properly and neatly. Yet his fingers were struggling with the strings as they kept getting tangled and loose against the loops made. Eventually, he gave up out of pure frustration for three seconds before reattempting getting it right. He wanted to look presentable enough to have his bride gaze only at him, other than being a messy person which he was not.

"You never change when it comes to fancy clothing, do you Asch?" A soft chuckle made its way into the room, a cheerful masculine sound it was and Asch knew who it was immediately.

A soft growl was let out at that question, Asch eyes narrowed and glared at the mirror he was facing currently. Particularly the space in the mirror reflecting the neat room, reflecting a spiky blond a few years older than him wearing a black tuxedo as well, his back leaned against the wall near the door with his arms crossed, the blond sky blue eyes amused at the blood haired man and his lips formed to match the amusement.

"Shut up, Guy." Asch retorted at that question, moving his gaze back to the tie and fiddle with the strip of cloth. He looks thoughtful at that question before adding something. "And it's only been a few years since I ever even worn a ribbon or a tie."

"Right, right…" Guy chuckled at that, moving himself away from the wall and walked over to Asch, who was fuming over the ribbon.

Being the good friend, childhood friend, and former servant, the blond offered his assistance to help Asch with the bow. The blood haired noble stop what he was doing and stared at Guys suspiciously , examining for any mockery on the blond nobleman expression briefly before letting his hands fall to his side, leaving the untied bow for Guy to fix for him. The blond nobleman smiled at that and moved his hands up, grabbing the strings delicately and did the bow for his friend while speaking.

"You know…I heard from Jade that Duke Fabre isn't comfortable with this." Guy informed the blood haired noble, letting the string go through the loop.

"Hmph, whatever he thinks is none of my concern." Asch said rather snobbishly, but the snobbish tone turned to a slightly darker one. "But if Father dares point at my replica…"

"You won't ever speak to him in a lifetime and will remove your title of nobility and live in the Malkuth with Luke as a happy couple." The blond nobleman finished the sentence in a way too cheerful tone, tugging the elegant strings and let go when a perfect bow was formed against the collar. He grinned at his work as he patted the blood haired nobleman shoulder. "Done."

Asch tugged the knot of the bow from his collar to inspect it carefully. There were no faults as it was indeed perfect, he let go of the ribbon and it fell back to its place perfectly. He sends Guy a small smirk, noticing the blond nobleman anticipation for a compliment.

"Satisfactory. You never change either, Guy." Asch put it bluntly, not sugar-coating his words or lacing it.

Guy didn't mind that blunt comment and seemed happy with his childhood friend being honest. He crossed his arms when the door was knocked once before it was opened without anyone approval. It was Jade, looking the same as ever.

"Hello there, you two." The Colonel greeted them, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Jade." Guy greeted back with a smile, somewhat dejected that Jade was here. "Shouldn't you be with his majesties and Duke Fabre?"

"Well…It got boring with pressing Duke Fabre buttons and Emperor Peony and King Inogbert wished to talk to the Fon Master." Jade answered in an uncaring tone, glancing at Asch and added. "Duke Fabre has quite thick skin to not be convincing of you and Luke relationship, Asch."

"I said to Guy before and I'll say it again: 'whatever he thinks is none of my concern'. End of subject. "Asch growled lowly at that, ending this conversation.

He stared over to Jade and Guy, who appeared to want to press the conversation more. So it would be like that, he found the perfect subject to change the tides to Guy instead of him.

"Guy, I heard that you and my cousin are getting married next month correct?" The blood haired nobleman asked out of nowhere, smirking as his plan worked when the blond nobleman flushed faintly.

"Oh, yes that's correct." Jade caught on to Asch and smiled more, turning his crimson eyes to Guy. "I heard King Inogbert gave you quite a hard time, didn't he?"

"Ugh…Why are you guys talking about my wedding life when there's Asch?" Guy questioned back, the blush growing with exasperation lacing his voice as he was pointing to his childhood friend.

"Because we want to hear all the news that you neglected to say, Guy." Asch put it bluntly, smirking more when he saw Guy expression change to defeat.

"Why not later?" The blond nobleman sighed and put a hand against his forehead.

"Asch would be busy in an hour, so we won't be able to hear his wedding life." The Colonel answered in the groom stead with a smirk. "And that leaves you, Guy. So do fess up."

"You do know **WE** are going to be busy in an hour…" Guy reminded, shaking his head at this.

* * *

True to Guy words, everyone was busy after an hour had passed. The seats were filled with friends and guest, all chattering loudly in excitement and mystified of this ceremony. The groom was present at the altar where the Fon Master stood. Ion chose to be the marriage officiant , binding the two fated souls legally into eternity as he was the good friend to the bride and groom. Asch was nervous through never showed it on his face, keeping a neutral expression while waiting impatiently for his bride. Guy stood behind Asch as his best man, poking the blood haired nobleman shoulder a few times and gave reassuring words to tell him to calm down. The blond saw how nervous Asch was as they were friends for many years despite the glare.

The double doors opened slowly and every pair of eyes turned to the flower girls Arietta and Anise tossing flowers all over the aisle then the ring bearer, Florian walked up holding a cushy red pillow with edged golden ropes cushioning two silver diamond rings, and finally the main event was the bride about to walk down the aisle. There were a few "Ohs!" and "Ah!" at the sight of the bride that looked stunning. Asch looked as well and almost fainted when he saw his replica, his bride there and turned bright cherry.

Luke wore his favorite color, white, but in a gown form to his dismay. The wedding gown had loose translucent straps that hung over his shoulders. The skirt ghosting over the floor was in ruffles being held to the redhead replica left side of his waist by a big pink rose made from cloth, showing the inner lacy layers and white low heels Luke was force to wear. The upper part holding his chest were enough to match the fancy ruffles with the laces, four of them striped vertically in the center of Luke chest and ended at the skirt, and edges of the upper gown were decorated with mini pink roses. Silky white gloves ending at her elbows were holding a bouquet full of red roses wrapped in white and black ribbons. Luke long amber hair was done and held up in a bun, letting a few strands ghost over his neck with the veil standing at the crown of his head, spreading out and cover his behind lightly. Matching the replica green eyes, the girls had decided to put jewelry on Luke. Dangling tear-shape earrings of the same green color brought more attraction.

Most of all, Luke had makeup on!

It wasn't like those heavy makeup girls put every second or those makeup clowns put on. The amber haired replica didn't have much on him, only a light touch around his cheeks to bring out more of Luke natural beauty. The blush on Luke face added more of that said appeal.

Yulia, Luke was purely an angel.

The blood haired nobleman gulped slowly, trying to calm his blush and mentally restrain any impure thoughts revolving around Luke that will be brought upon when they were both alone and private when they have their honeymoon. Asch narrow green eyes that were usually glaring were more bewildered and stun with awe and love. He watched as Luke place a hand over the Colonel arm, who didn't mind this honor, and walked the bride down the aisle. Normally it would be Duke Fabre, Luke and Asch father, but he refused to be a part of anything and would only watch. Asch didn't mind nor care, but Luke did and felt sadden by that.

It took some convincing on Asch part to have Luke not care for a while at least about their father. That was around when Anise suggested Jade to be the one walking the bride down the aisle and the Colonel simply shrugged and smiled, answering a "It would be a great honor." In a somewhat sarcastic-teasing way.

Back to the current time, the Colonel had done his job of escorting the bride to his groom side and moved some feet away from Luke, standing next to the grinning Emperor Peony himself and watches the next phase.

The Fon Master looked at the two redheads, satisfied that everything was in place now. He opened a thick and bit leather book; his nimble fingers flipped through the worn pages and looked for a section he needed to say.

As Ion looked through the pages, the blood haired nobleman couldn't take his eyes off his bride. The replica looked damn cute in that dress and he ached to touch the dreck now; it had been a few weeks now since they last saw each other due to the wedding. There were also the traditions that the bride and the groom were not allowed to see each other until their wedding day. They were close enough now to whisper while Ion was busying himself, which Asch did as he leaned a bit to Luke and whispered to his replica.

"You look beautiful, dreck…" Asch complimented, not using the harsh tone as he usually did a few years ago and more of an affectionate one.

Luke blushed at his original compliments and smiled back.

"Thanks…You look handsome, Asch." Luke complimented back, earning a satisfied smirk from the original.

A light cough brought their attention back to Ion, who smiled after a full two minutes of finding the page he was looking for. The room was quiet, quiet as the Fon Master spoke in a firm tone.

"In the name of the Goddess of Marriage, we are here today to bind these two fated souls where they will be together and forever for eternity. The Goddess of Marriage eyes shine upon them, Her words brought them and found them, and Her arms spread open to embrace all love and bindings to seal the deal…" Ion began speaking of the Goddess of Marriage, of how the two souls will become one when founded and binds together, and how all kinds of love will be accepted. The audience listen, through few were at the point to fall asleep now if Ion didn't go through this speech faster.

Eventually the large part of the speech of religion passed by after some time, almost to everyone including Ion relief. The Fon Master continued to the main part now, looking at the two redheads with a smile and began with Asch.

"Do you former God-General and Commander of Special Operations of the Oracle Knights and Duke son of the Fabre household, Asch Fon Fabre take Luke Fon Fabre as your…spouse?" Ion trailed off slightly on the wording and decided to go along with that for now.

"…I do…" Asch answered with a nod, but hesitated for a second.

It wasn't due to Luke, no; he was the one who freaking proposed to his replica! It was because of saying that he wanted to be with his replica for a long time in front of these people, which most knew he hated Luke the first place before that hate grew to something more than hate! The one who brought the wedding plan was none other than the girls of the group, his mother and Guy. Or else he would be married to the dreck already without all this planning.

"And do you…Luke Fon Fabre, member of the Fabre household take Asch Fon Fabre as your spouse?" The Fon Master asked, his attention moved from Asch to Luke now.

Ion watched as a smile grew on the amber haired replica face, knowing the answer to that already. The Fon Master smiled back in return as he heard the two words slip from Luke mouth.

"I do." Luke answered without the hesitation, but it was more of a nervous one.

Like Asch, he was nervous about saying his commitment in front of all of these people. Sure, he didn't mind if there was a wedding or not. He never expected for this much people to appear! Through, saying his commitment to be with Asch brought him happiness. He cheeks turned red again at the warm thoughts, not hearing Ion next words when his original hands were on his forearms pulling him gently. Luke snapped out of it to stare at his groom, slightly confused and new shades of red grew when he saw how Asch face was close to his.

Clearly, Asch was annoyed when he saw the dumbfounded look the dreck had.

"Dreck…Pay attention…" The blood haired nobleman scolded in a low tone, staring at the eyes that mirrored his own and leaned his face closer till his lips were few centimeters from Luke. "The Fon Master said 'You may kiss the bride now'. "

"_Oh…No wonder why…"_ Luke thought as he nodded that he understood, feeling his original warm breathe against his lips.

"Good." Asch smirked at that cute nod, thinking that the dreck was too cute for his own good.

With that said Asch no longer stalled the moment and smashed his lips against Luke soft ones. The kiss was gentle and firm, sealing the deal as the guest claps and cheers echoed throughout the spacious hall. All of them snapping a few pictures of the blushing newly wedded couple, especially by friends and family and watched as the redheads pulled away to only stare at the flashes hitting their eyes.

And those flashes did not bring a happy former God-General and a very embarrassed replica. Asch killing glare did not even stop the overly happy friends that wanted to make this a memory. Asch the Bloody married his cute replica would be the title.

After the flashes died down, it was now time for the newly wedded couple to walk down the aisle. Hand in hand, the redheads walked down while rice was being thrown toward them and in return Luke threw his bouquet of roses at the crowd. The girls invited went in hysterics, going into a frenzy to catch the mythical bouquet that came true and the one who caught it was none other than Princess Natalia in a beautiful purple bridesmaid dress.

The blond princess cheeks turned red as did Guy who was next to her when the redheads began to walk down the aisle. The girls expression turned saddened and angered at the fact they couldn't catch it yet they were cheering for the next wedding that would happen soon.

Asch shook his head at this and looked at his replica.

"Why did you throw that…?" The blood haired nobleman asked, finding it pointless.

"It's tradition." Luke answered simply with a smile.

Asch shrugged at that and dropped it for now. He was more content with hand in hand with his now new wife he supposed and felt happy about it even, through not that he would show he was happy in public.

* * *

The last event of the ceremony was the wedding party.

After the small dancing the redhead couples had to perform, ending it with a kiss by the ringing glass. There was conversation exchanged between Luke friends and Asch, then to family and then to their guest, opening their wedding gifts that ranged from a variety of useful to sweet to embarrassing. It was now time to cut the cake.

Perhaps this would be the simplest cake suiting the wedding theme in Luke opinion. The cake baked in three parts, the overall color white, black and red with a cute little demon and angel eatable figure at the top of the cake, and the design had a few drawings of roses and embedded pearls around the edges.

All done by a certain blue haired mercenary that was acquainted with Asch when he was still a God-General, the mercenary name was Ren. Quite a mysterious man, formerly ordered to assassinate Luke for the crimes of Akzeriuth is how they first met.

How Ren met his now husband was a mystery to Luke.

But the amber haired replica and Red became close friends after that sort of misunderstanding. Much to Ren loving to tease Luke and Asch about their wedding AND children. The question about how many children they were going to have was quite embarrassing to Luke and a blushing Asch.

Anyway, Ren offered to bake the cake. Mostly done by a vote since Natalia volunteered and there were many debates about who would cook. After all, no one wanted to have a horrible death because of food poisoning. Especially on a wedding day where it's suppose to be peaceful instead of silent murder. The debate continued until it was pointed to Ren, who volunteered to cook. Everyone else was busy with their roles in the wedding after all, not that the blue haired mercenary minded.

Back to the current event taking place was the couple was now cutting the first piece of cake. The amber haired replica held the knife, cutting a slice big enough for two people and place it on the plate before handing it to Tear. From there, the cake would be shared with everyone else in the room.

Luke and Asch walked to somewhere a little bit private for them to eat the cake. Without bothering to use the fork, Asch picked up a piece of cake between his fingers and pressed it against his replica lips. The blood haired nobleman green eyes stared, expecting for Luke to eat it now. Luke smiled and parted his lips to eat the piece, through licked a bit of the icing on his original fingers gently earning a bright blush from the said original.

The amber haired replica imitated the same gesture earlier, pressing the piece of cake against Asch lips. He smiled, watching as Asch opened his mouth and ate the cake being fed.

Then the next action surprised Luke for the moment.

The blood haired nobleman moved closer and pressed his lips against his wife. The moist, sweet and delicious cake shared between their lips. The kiss being very sweet in Luke mind as he closed his eyes and kissed back, placing the plate of cake down somewhere on a nearby table blindly. The cake and kiss exchanged, the sweetness tugging their taste-buds as the cake grew smaller being eaten by either two redheads as the kiss grew heated and wild.

It would've gone longer if it weren't for Guy voice snapping them out of it.

"Stop making out you two! It's photo time!"

"…Do we have to?" Asch whined slightly and stared at his replica, somewhat angry that their make-out session was cut off by Guy.

"…It'll be a memory." Luke suggested, irritated himself yet smiling and laughed at the whine through earned a glare for that. He grabbed his husband hand and tugged him over to where Guy was. "C'mon, it's not that bad!"

"Tch…Fine." The blood haired nobleman gave up eventually to his replica persistence.

The two redheads walked over, through more like Luke dragged his original over to where their friends were including Emperor Peony, Noelle, Ginji, Suzanne, King Inogbert, and most surprisingly a reluctant Duke Fabre. The couple were placed standing in the middle, right at the front surrounded by their family and their friends. The blond nobleman was fixing the camera standing a few feet away, adjusting the time and looked over the group to the camera to the group to the camera again constantly.

"Hurry up already, Guy!" Natalia hollered at the blond nobleman.

"Seriously, how long does it take to set up the camera and get back here?!" Anise demanded, agreeing with Natalia.

"Geez, take it easy…" Guy squeak at those demands not out of his fear for women, through more of fear of their wrath. He was completely gynophobia free enough to be near and interact with them aka physical contact. The blond nobleman smiled nervously at that as he set the time to about 5-10 seconds as he talked to them. "I just want to make sure it's perfect."

"Just get over here already and take the damn picture. It doesn't have to be perfect." A grumpy Asch hissed at his friend, glaring too.

"Right, right…In just another…second!" Guy exclaimed, ignoring a few groans at that.

Guy was done setting up the camera which would flash in ten seconds and he quickly moved to join the group picture. He stood next to Natalia and shouted when the last few seconds were done.

"Smile everyone!"

Then a flash came. The photo would be shown later of a smiling Luke next to a grumpy looking Asch, holding hands. Natalia hands around Guy arm with Anise sending a peace sign next to Ion smiling normally. Jade looking neutral as ever next to a grinning Emperor Peony, the rest were either smiling or frowning.

After that group picture, Jade suggested for there to be more pictures revolving around the couple. There was a complaint from Asch, but defeated before the battle started by a majority of agreement. The first set were mostly and only the original and the replica before moving onto family and then friends, all making silly memorable faces in the camera that would last for a lifetime.

It was sunset by then the party ended and time for the newly wedded couple to go on their honeymoon trip now. At the entrance to the Cathedral, the guest began to leave while the others very close to Asch and Luke stayed to say their good-bye if they hadn't. Asch gave a quick hug to his and Luke mother, pulling back with an awkward smile as it had been long to show any affections.

"Now remember, be safe and don't let your wife get out of your sight, Asch." Suzanne reminded them with a smile before looking at Luke, her arms out and asked for a hug which the amber haired replica happily gave. The Duchess added something for her other son as well. "And Luke, if Asch does something you don't like. Say no."

Asch nearly groaned at that while Luke flushed lightly as he pulled away. Guy chuckled at that and patted them on the backs, the girls gave Luke a hug much to Asch glaring at Tear and Anise as Natalia was an exception, and Jade was a handshake with that devious smile.

With the good-byes finally done from their friends, it was time to go now. Their carriage already waiting for the newlyweds to get in.

"We'll be going now, mother." Asch informed, grabbing his replica hand and held it.

"Be safe you two." Suzanne reminded again.

"Yes, mother." Luke nodded, looking over to his friends who nodded and waved at them.

"C'mon, dreck…It's time to go." The blood haired nobleman ushered his replica to get going already, dragging him gently to their ride.

The Cathedral bells began to ring, echoing throughout the area of Daath. The colorful confetti began to flow down against the gently breezy currents. The scene of happiness left upon the heroes of Auldrant faces and their family were etched within their memories forever. Luke and Asch friends and family watched as Asch began to carry Luke bridal style to the carriage and get on. The coachman pulled the reins on the reptilian creatures used to power the rides. The carriage began to move, leaving Daath now for the newlyweds honeymoon destination.

"I can't believe it…" The blond nobleman spoke finally after the carriage was out of view. "It feels like a dream to see your two best friends marry each other."

"A replica and an original at that." Jade added, pushing his glasses up slightly and gaze to the setting sun horizon. "Not surprising considering that everything with Van is over now."

"If the Commandant was still alive…he fainted if he saw his students marry each other." Anise suggested with a snicker, finding the thought funny.

"…Indeed, it would be an amusing sight." Ion chuckled along, petting the blue Cheagle on his shoulder.

"Mieu! Why can't Mieu go with Master and Asch?" Mieu asked, tilting his furry head to the side and stared at them.

"They need time alone, Mieu. You'll understand." Tear answered softly, smiling at the cute Cheagle.

"Well, that wedding is done." The Emperor of Malkuth stated, grinning broadly at Guy with Natalia hands around his arm. "Now it's only Gailardia and Princess Natalia wedding left! So, how many children will you two both have?"

"E-Emperor Peony!" Guy stuttered in surprise.

The blond nobleman looked at Natalia, who looked at Guy as well. Both of them staring at each other for a long minute before turning bright red and looked at the grinning Emperor Peony.

"N-Now, Emperor Peony…That is quite rude to ask a women and her fiancé about that!" Natalia exclaimed, earning laughter from the Emperor of Malkuth.

"Now, now, your majesty." The Colonel began, smiling more mischievously. "Tease them too much and they might end up awkward around each other."

A series of shouts were aimed at Jade making the Emperor laugh more at this. They can't wait for one more month for Princess Natalia and Guy marriage. For now, let the redheads enjoy their honeymoon.

* * *

Inside the carriage that left the Cathedral and out of Daath now, Asch was very anticipating the honeymoon and couldn't hold back his urge to kiss his replica-no, his wife now. It had been so many weeks since he last touched his dreck, but would have to restrain more as they head to their hotel room in Keterburg.

The blood haired nobleman heard a small squeak coming from his wife and pressed more into the kiss. His arms around Luke waist into a hug, his hands rested on his replica hips and his dreck couldn't pull away if he wanted to. Asch felt a hand gripping the back of his coat as he made the kiss deeper and heated. He smirked in the kiss, satisfied when he heard a soft moan from his wife lips.

Luke was happy, he was very happy.

They were married now and were on their way to their honeymoon. Through Asch decided to make up most of the time they didn't spend with each other in weeks by making out. The amber haired replica responded back eagerly, gripping the back of his now husband coat and felt his cheeks heating up more. His heart pounding against the chest of the touch he craved for weeks now.

When the human need to breath became stronger, they both pulled away with luscious red faces. A thin trail of their mix saliva evident and broke shortly, both redheads panted lightly and stared at each other for a long time in silence.

Luke was the one who broke the silence.

"…We're married now." The amber haired replica stated the obvious with a meek smile.

"Yes, we were since a few hours ago." Asch scoffs at his replica obvious statement by flicking his forehead lightly. "Did you forget or something?"

"That's mean…" Luke pouted at the flick and rubbed his hand over his forehead, he sighed softly at Asch question. "No, it's just…So much happened…"

The blood haired nobleman stared quizzically at that answer. Lots of things had indeed happened, but knowing his dreck it had another meaning to that.

"With Van…How we always butted heads and argue…Then, that accidental kiss…Our relationship going further….and marriage…" The amber haired replica smiled fondly at the memories and stared back at his husband with his smile.

"…Yeah…" Asch pulled his wife closer to him, their chest touching and placed a brief peck on his replica forehead.

He stared at Luke intently, trailing down to his dress and veil to back to his replica face. Those big innocent looking eyes sparkle with life seemed confuse at the stare given. Damn, why did his replica have to be so cute?

"W-What…?" Luke stuttered his question to the stare Asch was giving him.

"…Stop acting so cute, dreck." Asch simply said without that harshness, smirking lightly.

"I'm not cute!" The amber haired replica exclaimed, pouting again which was considered cute and did not help.

Luke opened his mouth to say more when Asch decided to shut his replica up before he went with his constant blabbering by kissing him senseless again. Warm and firm to the point it made the amber haired replica cheeks flare up like previously, efficiently shutting Luke up as his original pulled away with a handsome smirk of victory but turned to a frown shortly.

"What did I say about being cute?"

"…I can't help it."

Asch sighed at this, but it was more of a content sigh. He pressed his forehead against his wife, hugging him tightly as he closed his eyes. All he wanted was to just stay like this for the rest of the trip, no point in arguing since Luke was too cute about this.

Luke blinked at this strange action yet he smiled anyway. Almost reading Asch mind, the smile grew more as he closed his eyes as well. Moving his arm to take one of his original hands away from his waist and entwined his fingers with it.

Today was a happy day, being married to Asch after a few years of being together.

Oh yes, the amber haired replica forgot to say something important.

"I love you, Asch…"

"Tch…Love you too, dreck."

Both sentences full of affections.

_Happily Ever After_

* * *

**A/N:**  
No, it's not the end yet. Well, for the wedding theme yes. Onward to possibly either honeymoon phase or adopting/children phase!

Review please~ Criticism are helpful, but no flames!


End file.
